Twins Comfort
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Draco is feeling down and the twins comfort him. DM/FnGW Slash and Mpreg.


_**Twins Comfort**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Pop Rocks. **_

_**Summary- Draco is feeling down and the twins comfort him. DMFnGW Slash and Mpreg. **_

The Weasley twins Fred and George, sat in the living room of the Malfoy Manor entertaining their younger brother Ron and his wife Hermione, their younger and only sister Ginny and her husband Harry. The war had ended only 4 years ago, many lives had been lost and new romances were found. Harry Potter the boy-who-never-died, officially killed Voldemort for the finally time, and many others were killed including, Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Percy Weasley, the Elder Malfoys, and many others. A few weeks after the finally battle had been declared to be over, everyone was still celebrating, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had been out having a family celebration and the twins decided to call it a night they left after saying their goodbyes and headed to their home to discover a blond boy sleeping on their front steps.

"Is that Malfoy?" George asked his twins as the two approached the body.

"Oy Malfoy wake up?" The twins were shocked when Draco opened his eyes to look at them, his eyes were bloodshot with dark black circles under his eyes, and his pale skin looked almost ghostly white.

"Help me, please." The twins watched shocked as Draco kept begging and apologising before passing out. The twins took him into their home and gave him a warm bed to sleep in and food to eat. Eventually the twins and Draco started talking and getting to know one and other, they learned that Draco had no place to live because the Ministry was trying to freeze Draco from the Malfoy accounts, including access to his own home, and they learned that everyone Draco had as family, including his godfather Snape was killed leaving him with no where to live or anyone to turn to. The started dated soon after and married much to the charging of the rest of the Weasleys. Draco married George, George married Fred and Fred married Draco. And now three years later the three were still married and happier than ever, just like everyone else who had been affected by the war they were putting the past behind them and moving on.

"I just don't get why someone would eat rocks that pop." Ron told them when the twins tried to explain their newest idea after Hermione made them eat muggle Pop Rock Candy. The twins shook their heads in unison at their brother. They were about to comment when their heard the front door open and slam shut, the two shared a look before watching the door way of the living room, the blond usually always found them there so he always checked. Just as they predicted the blond stuck his head in the doorway looking for them, the twins were slightly shocked by the tears streaming down their spouses cheeks. Draco stuck his head in the living room looking for the two redhead he married and wasn't too shocked to see two other redheads, a brunette, and raven hair boy. Draco turned around and left the room.

"I think we should leave." Harry announced to the others. Hermione nodded having saw the sight of the blond. Ginny and Ron had been to busy arguing to see Draco so they left in confusion following their spouses through the floo after saying their goodbyes.

"Wonder what happened to Blondie?"

"I don't know Gred, lets go find out." The two stood with their hands connected and made their way through the many halls of the Malfoy Manor that Draco had inherited when he became Lord Malfoy after Lucius died. They soon found the master bedroom, the twin cautiously opened the door and entered the dark room. Draco had the black curtains covering the windows blocking out the sun set. The king size bed dominated the room with it's black sheets and black comforter. The only other thing in the room was a dark wooded dresser and nightstand table on each side of the bed, and two doors on leading to a bathroom and the other to a huge walk in closet. The twins walked into the room allowing their eyes to adjust to the dark room. In the middle of their bed was a lump that was shaped like Draco. Crawling on to the bed, one on each side of the lump, the twins shared a look and pulled the covers back just as Draco shrieked.

"Give them back." The blond tried to grab the blankets back from his husbands. The twins looked down at Draco, his usually stylish hair was a complete mess, the dried tears tracks were once again wet because of the tears falling from his silver eyes. Said eyes were slightly red and puffy. Fred wonder what on earth could make Draco so upset. He shared a look with his brother before climbing under the blankets and pulled them back over top of him and Draco, George did the same. All three laid under the blankets, just laying in silence other then Draco's sobbing and occasional sniffle. Fred wrapped his arms around Draco and George did the same, both cocooning Draco in their hold. The blond settle into their hold allowing them to comfort him.

"Love what happened?" George asked placing a kiss on the blonds' head.

"Nothing." Fred and George shared a look over his head at his answer. The both knew he was lying, Draco never cried for no reason. In fact the blond never cried period.

"We know your lying." The two redheads tighten their hold slightly being mindful of the blond and his condition.

"Nothing fits." The two cocked an eyebrow at the blonds' slightly blushing cheeks.

"What do you mean nothing fits?" George questioned,

"I mean nothing fits me. I went shopping to get some new stuff and nothing fits me anymore." Draco whimpered and a new set of tears started down his cheeks. The twins each brushed them away and kissed a cheek each.

"Love, your pregnant which means your body need to grow. Everything will fit just fine once the baby is born."

"We love you, and we love how you look." Draco sighed as the twins each rubbed his 6 month pregnant belly.

"I want to wear my clothes." Draco said as he fiddled with the hem of the shirt he was wearing that belonged to Fred and the dark washed jeans belonged to George.

"Why don't you just charm them then?" Fred asked, he personally liked seeing Draco wearing his and George's clothes, since they fit the smaller blond in his current condition just fine.

"Because they get all stretched and never look the same or fit the same after." George and Fred accepted that answer and started kissing the blonds' throat.

"Ohhh, love you both." Draco moanded

"We love you to and we like when you wear our clothes." Fred told him as he hovered over the blond's lips, before leaning down and capturing his lips as George's lips trailed kisses over the blond's moon-white stretched stomach. Draco sigh under his lover's actions and forgot all about his shopping problems.

_**A.N I hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
